The Mighty Mind
"Mind over muscle." Davis Romano is an incredibly gifted scientist, self-created psychic with amazing mental powers and the smartest human on Earth. Davis also is a member of Earthwatch. Biography Born to Italian immigrants, Davis always sought out to prove himself to be the smartest person in the room wherever he was. Even from a young age, Davis studied and researched around the clock, leading to Davis graduating as Valedictorian and receiving a full ride scholarship to Harvard. Having easily swung a job at Spore Industries, Davis secretly used their resources and facilities to create a chemical that would vastly increase his brain's abilities. But when he used it on himself, it gave him a vast array of psychic abilities. Eventually he came to work alongside Lightning Man and now helps use his new powers for good as The Mighty Mind. Personality Davis is described as smug and insufferable by his peers, stemming from his incredible intellect, often regarding people working aside him as people he has to babysit. Preferring to work in quiet and solitude, he can also be easily annoyed and become irritable. But his tendency to push people away and work on his own is used to mask his own loneliness and wanting to belong, having spent his youth without friends. Powers and Abilities Genius-Level Intellect: As a result of his many years of rigorous study combined with the chemical of his creation, his brain power was increased drastically, giving him the ability to learn almost anything incredibly quickly. Telekinesis: The main result of his experiment on himself granted Davis access to the Psycho Force, which he can use to move and control objects of nearly any size from a distance, so long as that object is clearly visible from Davis's vision. Heavier objects can cause much more strain on Davis's mind, which leads to bleeding and severe headaches. Telepathy: Manipulating the Psycho Force, Davis can tap the mind of anyone within his range of vision without them knowing. However, Sorcerers or people with magic artifacts are capable of blocking out Davis's attempts to read their minds. Mind Control: A step further from Telepathy, Davis can use the Psycho Force to break into the mind of anyone in his range of vision and send commands to their mind. Davis is also capable of implanting knowledge into his target to help them complete their task for him. But Sorcerers and others with Psychic blocking capabilities can resist or even override Davis's commands. Psycho Force Manipulation: As a more offensive maneuver, Davis can shape beams and arcs of the Psycho Force that can be used to attack opponent's minds or create a shield from the Psycho Force to protect from nearly any threat. Shape Shifting: Despite its name, Davis uses the Psycho Force to create a field around himself that disguises him as another person or object of the same size. Note that this does not alter his physical state, so physical content can alert one of the illusion. Invisibility: Similar to shape shifting, Davis can use the Psycho Force to create a field around himself that completely hides his presence and make him invisible, detectable only through physical contact and not infrared or x-ray detection methods. Chemistry Expert: Unrelated to the Psycho Force, Davis spent years studying and working with chemicals and chemical reactions, ultimately getting him a PhD in Chemistry. Equipment Psychic Lab Coat: Created by Davis himself, this started off as a typical lab coat that he infused with the Psycho Force to increase his strength with his psychic powers, however the boost can deplete after a while and would need to be recharged. Relationships Antonio Romano: Father Maria Romano: Mother Martin Romano: Brother Luigi Romano: Brother Rosa Romano: SisterCategory:Characters Category:Science Category:Earthwatch